stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Grissom
Star Trek: Grissom is a Fan fiction audio show set in the latter half of the 23rd century aboard the Federation starship . It is based on the prose adventures detailing the last voyage of the Grissom. The audio show is Executive Produced by Seán P Teeling (also the series creator) and Hidden Frontier Production's Rob Caves, who also edited the pilot episode. Longtime HF alumni, Bodo Hartwig has created the theme music and orchestrates, scores and also directs the audio episodes. The story revolves around the last 12 days of the voyage of the , before her destruction at the Genesis Planet in the Mutara sector in the year 2285. This came about at the hands of Klingon Commander Kruge. The cast includes familiar Star Trek characters but introduces new characters to readers. The story is unusual in that you know that all of the crew you get to meet, with the exception of Lieutenant Saavik, will be dead by the last episode, almost a Titanic in Space story. The story is firmly set within DC comics continuity ( : ) and continues on directly from ( ). The first prose episode was published in Oct 2008. In addition to the ongoing prose chapters, two audio adventures are planned for 2009. The 1 hour pilot All rumours of wrath, past and to come is available on itunes and via the Grissom website, and the 60 minute second episode The Price of Virtue was released Feb 1st 2010 via the Hidden Frontier Productions Website in a special chat event, then to wide release on the Grissom Website and is now available on iTunes. In total there will be 13 prose episodes and 6 audio episodes. Central characters The series currently features the central cast of characters of the from the Movie ( ) as well as many original recurring characters. As the voyage progresses the cast will obviously grow. *'Captain James T. Kirk' *'Captain J.T. Esteban' *'Commander Vindizhei S'Raazh CMO' *'Commander Stephanie Ottair' *'Commander Solak' *'Lieutenant Commander Christopher Chattman' *'Lieutenant Saavik' *'Lieutenant Paul Hewson' *'Lieutenant Lars Thorsen' *'Lieutenant Junior Grade Rebecca Sato' *'Lieutenant Junior Grade Juan Casas' *'Petty Officer First Class Bacari Jata' *'Petty Officer First Class Arunie Fernando' *'Specialist Second Class Aabin' *'Engineering Cadet Kara McLoughlin' *'Cadet Rachel Wood' *'Dr. Clive Saunders Ph.D.' *'Dr. Michael Liebmann Ph.D.' *'Dr. David Marcus Ph.D.' Supporting characters *'Dr. Carol Marcus Ph.D.' *'Muggle' *'Lieutenant Graav' *'Ensign William Bearclaw' *'Petty Officer Second Class Absalon Jensen' *'Chief Petty Officer Sohrab Saberi' *'Crewman First Class Liisi Tamkivi' *'M'Pursong' Guest stars The show has direct crossovers with, and is firmly in continuity with live action fan show Star Trek: Lexington (fan film series) and Star Trek: USS Hathaway and features member of both casts: *'Captain Jeffery Pierce' *'Admiral Alexander McKnight' *'Doctor Dawn Mathias' *'Commander Angelica McKnight' Audio episodes Audio Episode 1 The first audio episode of Star Trek: Grissom, entitled "All Rumours of Wrath, Past and To Come" became available on iTunes, as well as at the Star Trek: Hidden Frontier and Star Trek: Grissom websites in Fall 2009. Audio Episode 2 The second episode, The Price of Virtue, continuing the voyage to the Genesis Planet, was released to critical acclaim on Feb 1st 2010. Prose episode listing Chapter 1: All Rumors of Wrath, Past and To Come Stardate: 8145.3 The first episode begins immediately following the events of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Captain Jonathan T. Esteban is assigned new crewmembers for the USS Grissom (NCC-638) , as the intergalactic newsbands are buzzing with the rumours of the death of the legendary Captain Spock. With the USS Enterprise investigating the destruction of the USS Gallant, Grissom is advised of a new mission of exploration via a priority code one communication from Starfleet Command. But Grissom is destined for danger, with paranoia rampant in the Alpha quadrant and the Klingons making veiled threats along the Federation border. Written by: Melissa D.Wilson and Seán Paul Teeling Chapter 2: Oderint dum Metuat Continuing directly on from the events of Chapter 1, the U.S.S. Grissom is once again diverted from her mission when she is dispatched to the Epsilon Mynos system to investigate the disappearance of Clive Saunders Phd, a specialist who has worked with both Doctors David and Carol Marcus on Project Genesis. What Captain Esteban and his crew find at Cinera Base is deadly danger, and an encounter with a renegade Deltan which will prove lethal for the Grissom crew, at least two of whom will end their voyage here. And Esteban finds worrying evidence of Starfleet involvement in the Deltans plans.Written by:Melissa D.Wilson and Seán Paul Teeling Chapter 3: Actus Humanus, Actus Hominis Immediately after the events at Cinera Base, the crew of the Grissom have no time to rest on their laurels. Many questions remain unanswered. What exactly was Terlis up to at Cinera Base? Who in Starfleet was supporting his vile experiments? What, if anything, do the Klingons have to do with this? Can Admiral Alexander McKnight and Captains' Lawrence Styles and Jeffery Pierce give any answers to Captain J.T. Esteban? Meanwhile, Admiral Kirk advises Lieutenant Saavik of her new assignment. Written by:Seán Paul Teeling Chapter 4: The Price of Virtue Leaving Cinera Base the Grissom is diverted yet again, when she receives information of 'Klingon' refugees seeking asylum in Federation Space aboard the Luxury Liner SS Arcadia. This leads to a hostage situation which quickly spirals out of control, and Captain J.T. Esteban is left asking himself 'When is a Klingon, not a Klingon?'Written by:Adrian Howard Jones Chapter 5: The Hand of God With the Grissom helping out with the SS Arcadia, a landing party led by Lieutenant Junior Grade Rebecca Sato, and accompanied by Clive Saunders undertakes a simple retrieval mission when they take a shuttle to Pacifica to collect Dr.Liebmann. However, M'Pursong, the Caitian assistant to Liebmann, and covert Klingon agent, is planning a trap to secure both Saunders and Liebmann for the Empire. Meanwhile, the mysterious 'Hand of God' is on the move. Written by:Seán Paul Teeling Chapter 6: The Stars my Destination The'' U.S.S. Grissom'' retraces her steps back to the Mutara sector, but passes dangerously near the Tholian border. The Tholians have also noted the low level gamma explosion at Mutara, and with their incessant need to acquire new technology, see any Starfleet vessel as a means to information. A Tholian attack leaves Captain Jonathan T.Esteban out of the game, and leads to another crew death. With time running out for Grissom, it is up to Commander Stephanie Ottair to show that she has what it takes to repel rampaging Tholian boarding parties. Amidst the confusion, Aabin is seriously wounded, and Chattman struggles to hold it together. Written by:Seán Paul Teeling Chapter 7: One Moment of Humanity Prose Chapter 7 of the Star Trek: Grissom series follows on from the revelation of the involvement of the Tholians in the previous chapter. This installment has the Romulan Star Empire learning of all the recent activity and mysterious goings on in the Mutara Nebula sector. The T'al Shiar employ an elaborate plot, and the services of Star Trek's infamous intergalactic trader, Cyrano Jones, to steal the highly classified "Genesis Project" data from the U.S.S. Grissom. Commander Stephanie Ottair finds herself and her landing party in the middle of the Romulan gambit, while Grissom is menaced by an Orion privateer. Is everything as it seems, or is it all just part of a greater plot? Meanwhile, we are introduced to the deliciously deadly Klingon femme fatale from Star Trek: III, Lady Valkyris, as she becomes entwined in the Grissom's final missions, and ultimately, its fate. Written by: Nick Cook and Sean Paul Teeling Chapter 8: Errand of Mercy Chapter 9: Lacus Somniorum (The Lake of Sleepers) Chapter 10: Per Ardua, Ad Astra (Through Adversity to the Stars) Chapter 11: Peccavi (I Have Sinned) Chapter 12: Whispers of Heavenly Death Chapter 13: Lux æterna luceat eis (The Righteous Will Shine) External links *[http://www.startrekgrissom.com/ Star Trek: Grissom] *[http://www.hiddenfrontier.com/ Hidden Frontier] ______________________________________________________ Category:Star Trek: Grissom